1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device that projects a display onto the windshield of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, US 2010/0253539 A is known as a technical document that relates to a display device for projecting information on objects, such as a preceding vehicle, onto the windshield of a vehicle. US 2010/0253539 A describes a device that includes a Head-Up Display (HUD) for projecting and displaying information on objects onto the windshield of a vehicle.
However, the device described above has the following problem. For example, when parking in a parking lot, the driver sometimes wants to directly and visually recognize an object even when the information on objects is displayed on the windshield. In such a case, the display of object information on the windshield sometimes obstructs the driver from visually recognizing an object.
Therefore, in this technical field, a display device is desired that reduces the possibility that the display of object information on the windshield obstructs the driver from visually recognizing an object.